If You Only Knew
by harleijeene14
Summary: Harry is actually dark in disguise, but now that mostly everybody turned against him, he can show everybody who he truly is! I know not a very good summary ... I really suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

If You Only Knew

Summary: Harry is dark in disguise and after 4th year he just snaps.

Bashing: Dumbledore; Granger; Weasel; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Pairings: (dominate veela Lucius/submissive werewolf Remus) (dominate Tom Riddle/submissive vampire Severus) (dominate veela Viktor/submissive George) (dominate veela Draco/ submissive Harry) Sirius is going to live in my story so if you don't like it… it's not my problem don't read it. And Aiden is my own character I made up.

Ok I'm new at this so take it easy on me ok. Thanks! Enjoy the story!?

It was the end of the fourth year for all the students that attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was sitting on the train waiting to go home. He was looking out the window remembering what went on in the common room before he came on the train.

~Flashback~

Harry had just come down to the common room; Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Ron looked up into Harry's eyes with the look of hate and Hermione had the look of disappointment. But Harry seemed to be oblivious to the looks.

"Hey guys come on we'll be late" Harry said making his way to the portrait door when Ron grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"We aren't going anywhere with you" Ron all but spat at Harry. Now Harry was confused. What did he do wrong? "We're getting sick and tired of following you around; we're always getting hurt because of you. We aren't and never will be your friends" and with that hanging in the air Ron and Hermione turned to grab their stuff and leave, when they did that they didn't see the smirk on Harry's face, the only way to describe it would be pure darkness.

~End of flashback~

After remembering that, a smile lit up his face, he would have to put his plan into action when he was alone. But for now he would start the planning. It had been several hours' sense they had left and they were almost to kings cross. Through the whole train ride Harry didn't see hair nor hid of his two ex-best friends.

The train came to a final stop and everybody had started piling off of the train trying to look for their loved ones. When Harry opened the door he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone; before he could fall he was caught by two strong muscular arms and pulled into an equally muscular chest. He looked up into silver eyes that looked like they were glowing; he had run into the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry Malfoy" Harry looked down from his eyes they were just so intense, like he could see right through you. Malfoy didn't say a word he was just as stunned by the appearance of the boy that stood in his arms; to him at that precise moment Harry Potter looked fragile. Not the strong, hard headed Harry that he was used to.

Draco (POV)

I was sitting in the compartment with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle when the train had finally come to an abrupt stop. I stepped out into the hall of the train and started walking to the exit. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up running into someone who was also coming out of one of the compartments. They ran into me and on reflex I caught the person before they could fall, when I had brought that same person to my chest I tried to get a good look at their face, when they finally looked up I was shocked, I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say, Harry Potter the Harry Potter was in my arms._ 'What is wrong with him?' he looks out of it'_ Draco started to feel anger course through his veins; someone had did this to Harry _'Harry? When did I start calling him Harry?'_ Draco thought while looking into the dull green eyes that used to sparkle like emeralds on a sunny day or when he was feeling a particular strong emotion. When had Draco started to care? Then all of a sudden a voice popped into his head **'mate'** was all it said and with that one word he knew why for the last year he had been paying more attention to Harry. Harry was his mate! **'Mate I found mate'** it spoke again and this time Draco was for sure that Harry was his mate, but then he realized that Harry hated his guts so how was he going to tell him? He had found his mate and he wasn't going to let him go, but he also didn't know how Harry would react to the whole situation._ 'But what will dad think? Will he be happy for me, Furious at me because my mate is Potter? What would the dark lord think, will he force me onto Harry?'_ these entire questions were going through Draco's head and he was starting to get a headache.

"Sorry Malfoy" Harry said in a small voice and to Draco it just added fuel to the fire that was continuously coursing through his veins, he also couldn't help but take in a little bit of Harry's delicious scent and was trying really hard not to show to much emotion so Harry wouldn't catch on as to what he was doing he needed to tell his father about this first before even thinking about telling Harry.

"not at all I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Draco responded back which in return shocked the hell out of Harry, never in his whole life of knowing Draco had he ever said something like that… it was nice, Draco was never nice to him before so why start now?_ 'Why? Why is he being nice? What is he up to'?_ He felt this pull to Draco, he's been feeling it ever sense June of last year. He had this feeling like he had to be near Draco or he would be swallowed into this deep dark nothingness.

"well I uh guess I'll get out of your way" Harry murmured after a minute of just looking into each other's eyes, he was half expecting to get laughed at for being so pathetic.

"Yeah, see you around Potter" Draco turned around than and started down the hall once more and off the train, while Draco was walking away it felt as if he had taken something with him that Harry's been searching for, for his whole life. He had always felt this way but until now it hadn't been nearly as bad as this _'what am I saying, it's not like Draco would notice someone like me, maybe only to make fun of! I shouldn't and won't get my hopes up'_ and to know that broke Harry's heart. He then turned around grabbed his trunk and got off the train. When he did he seen Remus there and right beside him was a black dog on a leash Harry went straight to them, he hugged Remus and patted Sirius on the head.

"I need to talk to the both of you tonight, ok? I'll send Hedwig with a note telling you were to meet me" and with that he turned around once more and went to the platform wall that separated the muggles world from the magical world. Harry had just walked through and went to his uncle Vernon who looked anything but happy he was so red in the face he could rival the Weasleys hair._ 'What did I do this time I wonder?'_ Harry silently asked himself smirking on the inside as he got closer to a fuming Vernon.

"Hurry up BOY, I don't want to be surrounded by these freaks for too long" with that said Vernon turned not so gracefully on his heel and began to waddle to the exit obviously in a hurry to get away from the 'freaks' as he said before. Harry looked back one last time and waved good bye to Sirius and Remus as they stood there and watched him leave.

~with Remus and Sirius~

Remus was trying to keep himself in check _'how dare that whale of a man treat Harry as if he was lower than him!'_ no one messed with his cub and lived to tell about it, and if this meeting their going to was what he was thinking it was he won't have to wait for long to kill that vile creature they call a man. Remus turned around and want the other way when he seen Harry had exit the building safely **'cub. Protect cub. Gotta protect cub'** his wolf was furious about his cub being out of his sight and alone with that man, but Remus fought him off, it wasn't that easy either considering that there was only four days until the full moon and Moony was acting up more than ever being away from his mate and cub. If you think about it, it wasn't good for him; he's surprised he hadn't lost his sanity… yet. At Remus' lack of conversation Sirius looked at his longtime friend of twenty odd years with sad eyes, he too knows how it feels to be away from your mate and pup, but for Remus he had it worst, if Remus waited any longer he would go crazy and that's what scared Sirius the most, was losing his best friend to the madness with in him, he had already lost one and the other betrayed them, he wasn't about to sit by and allow it to repeat he would help in any way he could. With that in mind he followed Remus like a 'pet' should.

Remus is a werewolf (I think we've established that) and so they are far more protective and possessive of what they think is theirs. And to his werewolf Harry was Remus' cub, but Harry was also Sirius' pup. The werewolf in Remus was making him more agitated and isolated from everybody and everything; he just hoped this was the meeting that would change their lives forever. Sirius could see that as each day goes by Remus is fighting his wolf and each day Remus becomes weaker and more isolated to others around him, it wasn't like Remus to be like that, he was a natural, care free person when not provoked at least, but that is for another time.

~Back to Harry~

Harry was agitated; he didn't like being away from Remus and Sirius. Though he could see the state Remus was in, and if he didn't hurry he could end up losing him and Harry wasn't going to let that happened, he had already lost so much it was time to put a stop to it. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about a world without the werewolf and that was a world Harry didn't want. To not have Remus is like not having the sun, you can't survive without it and that's exactly what Remus was, not just to him but to a lot of people. They just wouldn't be able to function right if Remus wasn't there; the way he smiled could light up a whole building. He was the kind of person that would help in any way he could, if that said person showed potential. That got Harry remembering the first time Remus had taught him the Petronius, he remembered feeling so happy that when he went to bed that night he cried silent tears of happiness for have finally finding someone who understood how it felt to be an outcast, a person who would tell him anything and not keep secrets from him unless absolutely necessary. He is the one that understands Harry the most besides Sirius, Remus knew the pain Harry felt in more ways than one.

After dwelling on that thought for a while he found that they had just parked in front of the house that Harry detested so much. He got out of the car and went to open the door, when he did so he got a shove so that the big beefy man could go in first. He had just gotten through the door when he looked up and seen Dudley and he goons I mean 'posse' standing in the kitchen doorway with smiles on their face that made them look even more ugly than normal.

"Well, well look whose back from 'school'" Dudley said while pretending Harry wasn't there (how do you do that?) _'He never changes, still the same old boring Dudley'_ Harry thought, taking his trunk up stairs to his bedroom. He had just stepped into his bedroom when he seen an owl that looked familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it at his window. So he went to the window and opened it for the owl to fly in and lands on the desk that is right in front of said window. Attached to its leg was a letter. He took the letter from the owl and fed it some of Hedwig's treats. He looked at it some more and finally mustering up the courage, and opened it.

**_ Dear Harry,_**

**_ I know you just left the platform and everything, but I couldn't help but notice that Ron and Hermione weren't sitting with you and just wanted to check and see if you were ok. You were after all my very first friend and I will always follow you no matter what the consequence, not to mention your still healing from the tri-wizard tournament. Well I guess I should leave it at that then, make sure to write back ok?_**

**_ Your friend, _**

**_ Neville L_**

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement, but at the same time not. Everybody and I mean everybody thought Neville to be scared of everything when in truth he's actually wasn't. Neville believes that he should put on a mask in front of people. Harry could understand because he too was doing the same. With that thought in mind he decided to write Neville first then write to Remus and Sirius.

**_ Dear Neville,_**

**_ I'm find thanks for caring and yeah something went on between Ron, Hermione and I. but no worries, I'm glad to, that you're on my side and I would like to propose something to you but we would have to meet in person sense what I want to talk about is quiet important and if the wrong person was to get the letter well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. write back when you can._**

**_ your friend,_**

**_ Harry P._**

When he was finished he went over to Hedwig

"Hey girl" Harry spoke to her gently while stroking her breast.

"Think you could deliver this to Neville for me?" Hedwig almost looked offended, did he really have to ask a stupid question? So when he gave her the letter she made sore to give a rough nip to his finger to let him know of her offence to the question. She would do anything for her master and he wouldn't have to ask.

"Ok I'm sorry I know you can" Harry said with a slight chuckle and turned to the bird that was still sitting on the desk.

"It's ok Hedwig will take the letter so you can go and rest somewhere" and with that the bird gave a hoot and was gone.

Harry turned back to speak to Hedwig for a few more minutes before sending her off to deliver the letter. With that taken care of Harry turned around and started walking to his desk to write a letter to Remus and Sirius.

~Draco (POV)~

After I had gotten off of the train I immediately went in search of my father. After what had seemed like forever to me but was only a few minutes I had finally found him talking to Blaise and Pansy's fathers. I slowly started my descendent to the talking men _'why am I so nervous I should be ecstatic about finding my mate, but what if father doesn't_ approve?' that was the one question that kept popping up in Draco's head, he wanted his fathers approval. He had finally reached them and just stood there.

"Hello dragon" Lucius said while turning from the men in front of him to look at his son. Everybody thought that Lucius Malfoy was a bad man and a mean father, but that was far from the truth actually he was a very nice man and an equal good father to Draco.

"Hello father, uh father I was wondering if we could leave? There's something important I need to discus with you" Draco asked being polite.

~Lucius~

Lucius had seen the shear panic in his sons eyes and it worried him to no end to see that fear in his sons beautiful mercury eyes. So when Draco had asked to leave, he quickly said good bye to the men that where behind him and apperated Draco and himself home. Narcissa was nowhere to be found like usual which Lucius thanked whatever god was looking down on him for.


	2. Guilt

~With Remus and Sirius~

They had just walked into the door and Sirius had transformed back into his human form. When Sirius turned around to see if Remus wanted a drink, he had seen him head up stairs and just sighed_ 'why won't he let me help?'_ with that thought plaguing him he went to the kitchen and got the fire whiskey out _'this is going to be a long night'_ and plopped his ass in the nearest sit at the table.

~Remus~

I know Sirius wanted me to stay down with him and have a few laughs and drinks, but I can't bring myself to do that. I suddenly felt a sharp stab to my heart just thinking of Sirius down stairs all by himself brought tears to my eyes _'he has always been afraid of being alone and here I am ignoring him, like he's not even there. What kind of friend am I?'_ I've been plagued with guilt for the past few months and it only keeps getting worse. The more time I stay away from my mate the more I feel guilty for ignoring Sirius.

"Why, why can't I just forget about him?" I keep asking myself that question every day and every day I still can't figure out why, why it had to be him that's my mate! It's not fair.

_** 'Mate need mate'** _Moony said in my head

_ 'Yeah well to bad he's married, not to mention he hates us and wishes our head on a platter'_

_**'How do you know? Have you ever talked to him… without being rude to him?'**_ Moony replied while cutting me off from the next thing I was going to say next.

"What's the point I bet he does want our head on a platter" I resumed talking to myself as if it's an everyday thing.

~Harry~

I had just wrote Neville and now I'm going to write Sirius and Remus. I took a seat at my desk, get a piece of parchment and quill.

** Dear Pads and Moony,**

** I hope you guys are doing alright even though we just seen each other. Anyway down to business, meet me in the leaky cauldron at 5:00 p.m. tonight, but where disguises I don't think I need to tell you that Pads, I'll be wearing a dark green cloak so find the cloak. ****Talk soon. **

**Yours,**

** Harry P.**

And with that Harry folded up the letter and put it on the desk for Hedwig to take when she got back from Neville. Harry looked down at himself and seen that he is going to need a makeover so when they meet at the leaky cauldron they could stop by a few shops to get some new clothes for him.

"BOY" the whale that was known as his uncle yelled from down stairs Harry sighed and went to his door, opening it he went down stairs and into the living room where Vernon was, he just stood in the doorway.

"Come here" was the only thing Vernon said and the way he said it sent a shiver down Harry's back and not in the good way either.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry tried to keep his voice steady but it ended up wavering a bit and Vernon must have noticed because an evil grin appeared on his face. As Harry was making his way to Vernon something in the back of his mind told him to run, that there was something wrong... Oh how right he was.

"You have been extremely bad and need to be punished" Vernon still had that grin on his face. Harry finally figured out what was going on, but before he could turn around and run back to his room he was grabbed from behind, when he looked back he seen Dudley and his friends smiling down at him no actually more liking grinning at him with the look hate and amusement in their eyes. Harry was scared. He knew what was going to be coming next and he just hoped that it wouldn't hurt to much.

"Boys hold him still for me" Vernon commanded while going up to Harry, getting right up in his face.

"You're all mine now until you have to go back, but maybe this time you might not be going back" and with that Vernon turned back around laughing as he sat down on the couch.

"Do what you want Dudley just don't bust him up to much" and with that Dudley and his friends took Harry out into the back yard where they would have lots of 'fun'.

"ok boys ready to have fun?" they all nodded.

'Alright go get the bats" when the boys heard that command they left to get the bats, it only took them not even two minutes before they were back and one of the boys handed Dudley a big black wooden bat that had the word 'freak' on it.

"This is what you get for being a freak, I hope you enjoy as much as we will" and with that last comment they all started to bring the bats down on Harry. Harry just laid there and tried to cover up his face, but when Dudley ordered two boy to hold his arms down they put the bats down and started to punch and kick anywhere they could reach. Harry had no way to defend himself and he actually thought he was going to die, but that wasn't the end of it oh no, one of Dudley's friends brought a knife and was slowly carving the word freak into his right fore arm and sliding it repeatedly across his sides and stomach. Just when he thinks he's going to pass out from blood lost Vernon comes out.

"ok boys that's enough you'll kill him if you don't stop right now" and went back inside. The guys were pretty bummed about that but then agreed they didn't want him to die just yet. So they took him back inside and put him back in his room on the floor not even bothering to clean him up. By then Hedwig was back and when she seen Harry she gave an angry screech which made the boys run out of the room in fear of the bird attacking them.

"Hedwig" she turned her head when she faintly heard the sound of her masters voice it wasn't the sound of a strong independent boy, but to a boy that sounded broken and that wasn't her master, they must have did something to make him talk like that and she couldn't wait to get her revenge. Hedwig flew over to Harry and landed right beside him and gave his head a gentle nudge.

"Go take the letter to Sirius and Remus" she was very hesitant, but when she seen her master wasn't going to take no for an answer she gave a little screech and was off out the window. When Harry was sure she was gone he got up very slowly so as to not aggravate his wounds more then what they already were. He went to the door, after checking to see if anybody was in the hallway he went to the bathroom and locked the door, when he turned around it nearly took his breath away and he started to get worried, There was blood everywhere on him and he was black and blue, but that was just his arms. he started to take his shirt off and when he did it took every bit of his strength not to throw up, there bruises that looked like some of the guys feet on his body not to mention the stab wounds that littered his sides and torso.

"They did a number on me" he sighed and got a wash cloth rising it in water then putting it to his wounds and being as careful as he could and started to clear the dry blood from his body.

~Draco~

I was sitting the living room with my father, Severus and the dark lord when I felt immense pain coursing through my whole body and I started to scream. When I did that my father was immediately at my side.

"Dragon what's going on!? What's wrong!?" Lucius asked fear evident in his voice

"Harry, something's wrong with Harry" I just knew it, something had to happen to Harry for me to feel something this strong. Veela had this sort of sixth sense when their mate was feeling an emotion they could feel it, Harry he was in pain. _**' mate hurt, someone hurt mate, kill'** _Draco's veela was going crazy when it sensed Harry was in danger.

"Dad we got to save Harry, he's in trouble we... got to...aaaaahhhhh" another scream ripped it way threw Draco's throat and this time he felt like his stomach was on fire. My dad lifted my shirt up, he, the dark lord and Severus gasped, they had the look of horror on their faces and I was staring to get worried. What had they seen to make them gasp? I looked down and I started feeling dread run threw my veins; Harry. Harry was hurt, I have to get to him, save him from whose ever hurting him. And when I find out who it was, they're going to wish they never fucked with a veelas mate. With determination in my heart I pulled my shirt down and got up from my chair, I started walking to the door when I felt a hand a my shoulder I look back and seen Severus with a concerned look in his charcoal eyes.

"Draco?" he asked in a voice that I had only heard him use a few times and they were all directed at me.

"I have to protect my mate" and with that I turn back around and open the door '_hang on Harry I'm coming, just hang on a little longer' _

~Harry~

I had finally gotten the last of the blood off and was currently in my room changing my clothes when I hear the door open to my room I froze, what did they want now? I didn't even turn around when I heard the lock to my door click.

"Now that we're alone I plan to punish you thoroughly" it felt like my heart stopped beating. He wasn't talking about... that... was he? But what if he was then what am I going to do? I cant use my magic or I'll get kicked out of school. I could hear him shuffling towards me and before I could act on reflex, he had grabbed me by my neck collar and slammed me into my bed face down then he came up behind me.

"You look like a fine specimen right now" I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I was going to get rapped and no one was going to try to stop it. I felt him run his hands down my sides and I tried not to flinch from when he would touch one of my wounds, slowly one at a time he started to take my close off, but when he tried to put his fingers in my mouth I bit down on them and he yanked them back, I quickly turned around and tried to cover myself up when I felt a sharp sting in my back, he had taken his belt off and started to hit me with it. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain I hear the door blast off its hinges and when I looked over I swore I saw Malfoy with wings coming from his back and fangs bared at Vernon, but that couldn't be right, right? Than everything turns black.

~Draco~

When I had gotten to Harry's house by apperating I heard something that was leather hitting flesh and made me sick to my stomach. I went to the door and without knocking, kicked it off its hinges and ran up stairs where I sensed Harry's scent was the strongest and when I came to another door that was shut I kicked it down like the first one, the scene that I walked in on only made my blood run cold for a second before I saw red. Harry my Harry was sitting naked on the bed trying to cover himself up and get away from the belt that a whale of a muggle was hitting him with a when I heard crashing sounds from down stairs I knew the others had followed me.

"mate" was the only thing to leave my lips before going to the fat man and ripping the belt from his hands, I threw it down and turned back to him with an evil grin on my face. I walked towards him in a calm way, but I was anything but calm. I started ripping his arms and legs off one by one before slicing his throat. When I was sure he was dead I turned to Harry and found him passed out, so I hurry and rap him up in a blanket and pull him into my arms, while nuzzling his hair. I felt guilt run threw me for not getting here in time to prevent this from happening. Still nuzzling his hair I turned around once more and looked up to see the three angry faces of my lord, father and godfather. I looked down at Harry again and swore than that I would never let anything hurt ever again so long as I live.


	3. confessions

~Lucius~

After Draco had left the mansion it was just the dark lord, Severus and I alone we kept looking at each other trying to figure out if that just really happened. I had never seen Draco like that...ever.

Well that was...interesting" Tom murmured to himself, which in return got nods from both Sev and I.

"indeed"

"We should go after him" Sev inquired quickly standing to his full height and going to the door; apperating to the Dursley's , when we got there my veela senses smelled blood immediately.

"God Sev do you smell that?" I asked turning to Severus and seen just by his face that he indeed did smell it, sense Severus being a vampire he could pick up the scent of blood from a couple miles away, of course with that comes the blood lust that I was used to seeing in his eyes, but it wasn't there like it normally was instead he looked like he wanted to throw up just from the smell alone.

"Sev?" I walked over to him

"let's just hurry up and get them I don't want to be here more than I have to be" and walked up to the doorway seeing as the door was on the floor in a million pieces most likely from my son. We all walked in the house and I not watching out where I was going ran into a vase and caused it to hit the floor turning it into a million little bits.

"follow me their upstairs" the dark lord said turning to the stairs and going up them two at a time when we all were up stairs we went to the door that was open, what I saw just made my blood boil Draco was standing in front of a twin size bed with Harry in his arms bleeding, I then looked in a corn where I smelled someone else's blood and seen parts of a person strung around everywhere.

"Dragon?" I cautiously walk to him, he's in his veela form.

"Dragon we here to help your mate you've got to let us help" all I got was a growl warning me to stay back. I was quickly losing my temper.

"Dragon if you don't let us help him then he will die! Do you want that for your mate, for him to die?" I know I was being an ass but that was the only way right now to get him to see reason. Draco slowly looked down at his mate and in second his fangs and wings were gone.

"Good, now Draco we need to get him to the manor so he can be checked over" Draco looked up at me with pain filled eyes, it absolutely broke my heart to see my son like this, if Harry didn't pull through then Draco would die.

~Draco~

I heard what my dad said I just couldn't bring myself to move, I felt like I was drowning and nobody was going to throw me a life line but what they didn't understand was that Harry was my life line and the only way to save me was to save Harry, so with what strength I had left I started to walk out of the room and out of the house that caused my mate so much pain.

"I'll protect you, I promise"

~Harry~

What's going on? Where am I? I hear voices, is it Remus and Sirius? No it doesn't sound like their voices. What happened? I slowly started to open my eyes, but it was a little hard to. Finally after five long minutes of trying to open my eyes I succeed. I looked around and seen that I'm in a bed but its too comfortable to be my mine, I look around some more and see I'm not in my room or my house.

"Where am I?" I ask no one in particular by how hoarse my voice is I can tell I've been out for quit sometime.

"Harry! Your awake, guys he's awake" I turn my head to see a dark figure but I cant make out who it is _'the voice sounds familiar, who is it?'_ then there are other people coming into the room. One of them finally comes out of the dark and it's...

"Harry? How are you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice

"Am I hallucinating?" that's what it's got to be Mr. Malfoy would never be nice to me, would he? No it's a trick! _'If it's a trick , then why do you feel safe here'_ that shocked me but at the same time it didn't I have always felt comfortable in the Malfoy's presence.

"No you're not hallucinating" Severus comes out next while chuckling at my bizarre question, I look at him for a few seconds before deciding it's time to get answers. I start to push myself to sit up but I end up falling down on my back Mr. Malfoy comes and helps me sit up.

"I want answers" I would have sounded firm if it weren't for my voice cracking, Snape went and got a cup of water from a table opposite of me.

You will get your answers in due time for now though you will come join us for dinner and eat we can't have you passing out on us again can we?" and with that the men walked out of the room giving me some privacy to change. I slowly got out of the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in, in my inter life and seen a pair of clothes on a chair right beside the table that was across from the bed. Taking the clothes in my hand I inspect them, the shirt is a simple green long sleeve and the pants were black pajama bottoms. When I put them on I was surprised to see that they fit _'They probably put a sizing charm on them' _with that in mind I opened the door and seen that there was a house elf waiting for me

"Sorry for taking so long?" I said feeling a little bad for taking my time to inspect the clothes

"Not at all, masters be waiting for you in eating room? the elf had better grammar than most house elves did.

"Well then led the way and we were off.

When we arrived there the elf opened the door up for me and what I seen next caused my breathe to catch in my throat, I haven't seen many dining rooms but hell this had to be the most breath taking dining room I had ever seen. The wall paper was decorated with cupids and the ceiling was an illusion of a starry night sky and candles decorated the whole room, in the middle sat four men looking at me with amusement in their eyes.

"Would you like to join us or keep looking at the ceiling?" Lucius asked with a smirk I just shook my head took a seat.

"Uh now... what am I doing here?" they exchanged nervous glances

"Because I rescued you" I turn to the person who said that and was shocked to find that it was Malfoy.

"wh-what?" I ask not believing what I'm hearing

"You heard me, I saved you"

"I thought that was a dream?" I look down at my lap _'so it was real? Draco really did come?' _

"You should be glad that I got there just in time or..." Draco stopped talking, I look back up and see that he is visible shacking

"Why...Why did you save... me?" Draco froze

"That's enough for now, you can ask him questions after dinner" I whip my head around and see the dark lord, but he doesn't look like the slimy ugly person I seen not even a few months ago.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" he said raising his hands

"I'm not" I said back in full honesty that seemed to shock everybody in the room cause they looked at me like I was crazy, I sigh and start to explain

"I'm not scared of you, I never was in fact Remus, Sirius and I were going to schedule a meeting with you to see what you would think about if we were to join your ranking" now that got a reaction all of their eyes looked like they would pop out of their heads at any minute.

"Well?" I was waiting for an answer, they just kept staring at me like I had two heads or something.

"Uh I... well... why?" the dark lord stammered out his question

"Because I tired of people pretending they know what's best for me, they act like I don't have a brain have of the time and 'sides I have always been a follower of the dark I just needed people to believe I was on the lights side for my plan to work" that got me even more silence I figured that much finding out that the 'boy who lived' had always been a follower of the dark could shock anyone.

"GREAT... now we will for sure win the war... but... why wait until now?" the dark lord continued with his questions

"Because... because Remus doesn't have much time and if he's away from his mate and me much longer than the madness with in him will take over his body and he's one of the only people I have left in this world" I said looking down at my hands that were on my lap

"WHAT?" that caused me to jump and seen that it was Lucius with is hands on the table and he had a pissed of look on his face _'what's wrong with him?' _

"Yeah, but the thing is he won't tell me or Sirius who his mate is only that he's married and hates... him... oh shit" I looked into Lucius' eyes and they held pain in them _'is he... no that couldn't be right could it?' _

"Mr. Malfoy are ... are you..." it was hard to get the words out what if he wasn't would he laugh at me for asking such a stupid question _'but what if he is... I've got to ask' _and with knew determination I looked into his eyes again and asked

"Are you his mate?" all I got in response was a shocked look

"I... don't... know, but what I do know is that he is mine" and that was the only answer I needed, I jumped out of my chair and hugged the breath out of him

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I kept saying it like it was a mantra

~Lucius~

I was in shock I had just been getting ready to eat my dinner and Potter has to go and say that, then he asks me if I was Remus' mate, not to mention he shocked the hell out of me by hugging me until I couldn't breath.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" was all he kept saying like it was the only thing keeping him sane. I looked down and just stared at the boy that was in my arms all of a sudden I heard and growl and looked up to see my son glaring at me with the daggers of death in his eyes I quickly got out of the boys arms _'damn my son can be possessive' _that thought put a smile to my face, he was so much like me it wasn't funny.

"You've got to tell him, tell him how you feel" Harry looked into my eyes with hope and excitement, I don't think I could have said no if I wanted to not that I did just imaging my arms wrapped around my mate and nuzzling his neck gave me goose bumps all over and I think Draco seen this because he started laughing at me.

"I..." damn it what was wrong with me why couldn't I say anything

"It's alright to be scared, everybody is when confessing to the one they love" that just caused me to chuckle oh how right he was, I looked over to Draco and raised an eyebrow, he looked away with a slight pout on his lips which just caused me to chuckle some more.

"yeah your right, so... what do I do?" Harry just grinned at me

"Well I was supposed to meet them at the leaky cauldron to find out when we should schedule an appointment with the dark lord, but I have a better idea let's go to the Grimuald place" turned around and walked out the door forgetting his food, we all just stood there and looked at each other then nodded at each other and followed Harry to the fire place where he already had some flow in his hand, we each pass it around and one by one we go into the fire place and shout 'GRIMAULD PLACE". When we arrived there we seen Remus and Sirius looking at us like we were going to eat them or something _I would mind eating Remus... no, no bad Lucius' _

"Remus, Sirius" Harry called out and went to go hug them while the rest of us just stood there awkwardly

"CUB WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Remus was pissed and everybody backed up when they seen his eyes turn from ocean blue to gold in under a few seconds.

"Hehe... I was..." Harry looked down at the ground

"Don't you dare lie to me Moony's already having a fit as it is, I will ask you once more... where were you?" this time Remus made sure to lower his voice but only by a fraction.

"sigh... I was at the Malfoy's mansion" Remus and Sirius seem to finally see that they weren't alone and for a brief second Remus and I locked eyes before he looked away.

"Why...?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth which in return caused Harry to flinch

"Because... because Vernon... he ... Dudley... they beat me with... bats and... Vernon he...tried.. to ..." and with that Harry broke down and Sirius hugged him to his chest and looked at Remus with fearful eyes. We all looked over at Remus and we all took another step back, he was breathing threw his nose deeply so deeply in face you could he him and he had the look of murder in his eyes.

"What...did...he...try...to...do?" oh yes Remus Lupin was livid never in his whole life had Sirius seen Remus like this

~Remus~

I was livid absolutely livid. That man hurt my cub _**'kill. must kill. got to kill who hurt cub'**_

"Remus you have got to calm down" Sirius looked at me in fear

"He hurt my cub... your pup and your just going to stand there and not do anything about it?" I was pissed

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do look Harry needs you and I'm not going to let you near him if you can't control Moony" I look over at Sirius and there Harry was crying and looking at me with sad eyes, I sigh and start to calm down just when I felt the last of my anger fade Harry was in my arms in milliseconds

"I'm sorry" I say and bury my head in his hair taking in his scent, his scent had always relaxed me. My ears perked up when I heard growling I look in the direction of the four men standing there and see the youngest out of them which is Draco Malfoy looking at me and Harry and I take a whiff of his scent and my eyes widen he was veela and it looked like Harry was his mate judging by his reaction, that just caused me to smile _'well at least he's in good hands now'_

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still holding Harry to taunt Draco which it seemed to be working judging by how his eyes get darker

"Well you see young Harry hear told us about the little plan you guys had" the dark lord speaks up when no one else does and when he comes forward and bow my head in respect to him that seemed to shock him and the others behind him (wow there is a lot of plp being shocked lolzz)


	4. Lucius and Remus

~Lucius~

That was hot! I can't hold myself back any longer. Its like if I try to hold myself back I'll die. I don't want to hold myself back I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want a lot of things with him but at the same time I'm scared to approach him, like he would immediately run away if I came any closer.

"Well I think that with all this excitement that it would be best if we all go to bed, you guys are more than welcome to stay" Sirius murmured trying to be quiet, we heard a sound and looked to see Harry yawning like there was no tomorrow.

"I agree and thank you for your generosity" Tom said quietly also trying to be quiet, he looked at everyone and gave them a look.

They all got the message. The men looked at Harry with adoration in their eyes. Sirius picked Harry up and looked at Draco.

"Well come on" turn and walked out the door before Draco could question him, he looked at everybody gave a nod and followed Sirius out of the room.

~Remus~

Moony is going wild right now. I can sense my mate. I look over and see him, everybody starts to leave following Sirius to be given rooms for the night. I don't even have to look up see that someone is in the room. I look over and it feels like time has stopped, my golden brown eyes meet silvery blue ones and just looking at him it feels like fireworks have exploded in my head _'he's so beautiful, I don't deserve him' _I quickly looked away not being able to stand his gaze when it is so strong that it feels like his looking threw my soul. I heard foot steps coming my way, I looked around to find a way out without seeming frantic at wanting to leave, but before I could I was pushed up against a wall, it was like he read my mine and wanted to trap me so I couldn't escape.

"And where do you think your going?" Lucius brought his lips to my ear and whispered

"Nowhere just to bed" I whispered back trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest but it didn't seem to want to listen to me because the closer he got the faster my heart slammed against my rib cage.

"Oh really" he moved he head to look into my eyes and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to I was already hooked and I couldn't stop it.

"..."

"That's what I thought... come with me I would like to talk to you about something" and with that he turned around with my hand in his leading us to my room _'how does he know where my room is?'_

_**'who cares, when he gets in the room lets jump him'**_

But Remus just ignores him still following Lucius, when they get there Remus starts to feel butterflies in his stomach but instead of worrying about it he brushes it aside.

~Lucius~

We finally go to Remus' room. I open the door to see a plain room with a four post bed in the middle and curtains covering the window.

_'why is this room so dark when Remus is anything but' _Lucius choose to ignore it though and proceeded into the room taking in the scent of his other half. turning around Remus is standing in the doorway not sure if he should come in to his own room, that just brought a smile to my face he looked so small in the doorway with his shoulders hunched over and head bowed trying not to look in my eyes or my direction in general.

"Remus I'm not going to bite " when Remus still didn't move I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I strode over to him, took his hands in mine paying no attention to the electrical shock I felt when my hands touched his and dragged him into the room while shutting the door with my foot. I went over to the bed still holding Remus' hands in my own, I sat down looking up at Remus to see if he would do anything but still no reaction I was starting to get worried but wasn't going to show it Malfoy's don't show emotion unless they truly have to or when they feel like they can without being mocked about going soft. Without thinking I moved my hands from Remus' hands but not wanting to be away from him for long put my hands on his waist and pulled him down, that seemed to do the trick because when he landed on my thighs he seemed to come out of whatever he was in and whipped his head up to look at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" he just kept looking at me for a while longer before looking down at his hands that were on his lap.

"I know that" he whispered if I didn't have such good hearing I doubt I would have heard him.

"Then why do you hide from me" I tried to get a good look at him and every time I did he would change his position so I couldn't

"Why?" I looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" all he did was shift until he was sitting right beside slowly but surely looked up at me with pain filled eyes

"Why are you doing this? Did you find out about being my mate, come here to mock me thinking I can have you then turn around and act like nothing ever happened?" now I understood what he was talking about and it pained me for him to think that I would do such a thing, but then again I could some what understand why he thought that.

"Because, Remus I'm not doing this to be cruel I'm doing this because you are my mate and I've lived for to long without you, I feel dead inside unless I'm around you, hell why do you think I start all that shit with you?" Remus looked like he didn't believe me but looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head back and forth

"Your lying!"

"Why would I lie about something like this!" I was quickly losing my cool, all I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and hold him but I knew I couldn't do that until I got it through his head that I wasn't doing this to be mean

"Because... because you're... you're a Malfoy!" Remus screamed while standing up he whipped around to face me and my breath caught in my throat the pain I saw there was so intense it was rolling off of him in waves making my heart clench painfully to the point where I could physically feel it like my heart was ripping in two.

"Remus" I said standing up to and walked over to him he was shaking I felt my heart strings pull tighter, he looked up I couldn't take it anymore I crushed him to my chest and buried my nose in his hair taking in his sweet scent he smelled like honey which to me suited him well.

"I promise you I'm not lying you are my mate and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" he looked up from my chest with tears streaking down his face and at that moment I wanted nothing more to do then to kiss him breathless

"What about Narcissa?" he asked glaring at me that just made me smile

"She's never wanted to be with me we were forced to marry, as of where she is I have no clue before I came here I went to her room to check on her and all of her belongings were gone but she left a note saying that we are no longer together and that we won't hear from her for a while" with that said I couldn't stop myself and leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss


End file.
